Alguien como él Short history
by Varg22
Summary: Hermione creía en él y su amor se basaba en ello, él, una persona muy correcta dentro de la vida que debía llevar. Pero un día oyó una conversación de Snape con Draco y todo se le vino abajo. Él odiaba a las sangressucias, él era un traidor.Ella le amaba.
1. 1 Capítulo

**Hola queridos lectores!!!!!!**

**Sí, lo sé.. nuevamente yo xD, resumiré para no dar la lata xD, conocen el grupo DREAM THEATER? bueno, para los que no es un grupo de metal progresivo muy bueno y uno de sus temas (octavarium) tiene una parte que consideré perfecta para este ff... , será el tema principal. No será muy largo... a lo mas unos 4 chaps..n.n y bueno, espero su apoyo a través de él ya que si escribo es para ustedes n.n  
Es obviamente un SEV/HERM .  
Y bueno, eso,... xD  
Como saben, estaré todo el día mirando si postearon o no.. soy adicta a ello xD  
y agradeceré como siempre los reviews en el chap siguiente...  
recuerden que cualquier cosa que me posteen me hace feliz xD  
aunque sea una carita o una triste en su defecto para saber si les gusta o no ok?  
un beso con todo el corazón!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Alguien como él. (Severus / hermione )**

- Ron, nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario y no tienes ningún fundamento concreto para acusar al profesor Snape. Él es inocente, lo sé.

- Hermione ¿Porqué lo defiendes tanto? – preguntó el pelirrojo ya molesto de la constante actitud de su amiga, siempre estaba del lado del educador, nunca dudaba de él.

- Ron ¿Sabes qué? Me tienes harta ¿Acaso no te molesta que Malfoy se la pase hablando mal de Harry y de nosotros?

- Sí¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con el idiota de Snape?

- Primero que nada no te refieras a él de ese modo, ante cualquier cosa sigue siendo tu profesor…

- Y el tuyo…

- ¿Disculpa?

- Por favor Hermione si hasta pareciera que estás enamorada de él – exclamó Ron, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo ridículo de lo que acababa de decir soltó una carcajada – Juwjauwjauwa, disculpa Herm, en realidad eso fue estúpido.

Hermione al comienzo se había asustado, creyó por un segundo que la había descubierto. Últimamente se la pasaba todo el día sobresaltada contando cada día como uno más en el que su secreto sobrevivía oculto. Era noviembre de su sexto año y en cuanto volvió a clases ese primero de septiembre comprendió que su ansiedad de verle durante el verano era más grave de lo que creía, se sentía un poco tonta, no se podía controlar, cada vez que le veía sentía pequeños escalofríos y se le aceleraba el corazón. ¿Era eso normal?, esperaba que sí porque no consultaría a nadie para averiguarlo.

- Ron me vuelves a decir algo como eso y te mato – dijo la chica intentando zanjar el tema – y retomando lo que te decía, sí tiene que ver porque lo mismo haces tú con Snape, lo calumnias cada vez que puedes y realmente no lo conoces.

- Ok hermione, lo que tú digas.

- No me contestes así Ron, odio que pases de mí.

- No lo hago Herm.

- Sí, claro.

- Como sea.

- Ah!!!! Ronald te odio!!!! – gritó la chica en pleno pasillo dejando a Harry y a Ron solos observando lo raro de la situación

- ¿Ron?

- No molestes Harry vete al demonio! – dijo el chico marchándose por el lado opuesto.

El chico restante sólo soltó un suspiro y dijo algo parecido a "No lo puedo creer"

* * *

La castaña caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio sin dirigirse a algún lugar en específico, sólo quería alejarse lo más posible de la torre de Gryffindor. 

Luego de vagar unas horas su mente volvió a la pelea que había tenido con Ron, pero mas específicamente a lo que había dicho sobre Snape, no entendía porqué esa opinión sobre él, en realidad a ella le parecía una persona digna de imitar y sentía un profundo interés por conocerle, como deseaba poder acercarse a él, pero no como alumna, como mujer. Admiraba su valor¿como pudo enfrentar tanto y aún seguir vivo? No yendo muy lejos, cuantas personas se suicidarían por mucho menos que aquello y él siempre fue fuerte, Sería la mujer mas feliz del mundo si pudiese llegar a ser algo de lo perfecto que veía ella a su profesor con su corta edad.

Decidió darse una vuelta por la biblioteca, pero cuando iba en el camino escuchó un grito desde el baño de hombres y siendo ella una prefecta, pensó que debía ir a ver lo que sucedía aunque al reconocer las voces decidió oír lo que decían.

- Draco, dime que fue lo que te encomendó, puedes confiar en mí.

- ¿Cree que soy tan tonto como para hacerlo¿Cree que no sé que lo que intenta es quedarse con el crédito?

- Chico estúpido, quiero ayudarte!

- Sí, como diga, es mi misión y además el señor tenebroso me pidió discreción si hubiera querido que usted lo supiese él se lo habría hecho saber.

- Sé más de lo que crees Draco.

- Bueno y si lo sabe porque no me deja en paz?

- Eres un cobarde ¿Por qué no lo haces de una sola vez entonces? Sabes que eres un cobarde para hacerlo.

- Si puedo! Yo no tengo miedo a matar!

- Eso está por verse – repuso Snape jugando con la mente del joven, ya le había sacado que tenía que matar y el estúpido no se había dado ni cuenta. – Creo que no matarías ni a una asquerosa sangre-sucia.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía, o sea que Snape siempre estuvo del lado del lord y estaba confabulado con Draco para matar a quizás quién, entonces el corazón de la chica se quebró, si había tenido alguna esperanza de que Severus pudiese sentir algo por ella ahora estaba destruido junto a todos sus sueños, él odiaba a las sangres sucias, acababa de decirlo y todo lo que creía sobre él era falso, no era más que un maldito traidor a la causa y ella creyó en él todo el tiempo, se sentía tan horriblemente frustrada, no era justo, ella…, ella que lo defendió tantas veces, ella que siempre creyó en él a pesar de todo, ella, aquella joven de 16 años que tenía todos sus sueños y amor depositados en él, ella…, ella, la única mujer que lo amaba. Ella no significaba nada para él y ahora que la única persona que ella consideraba derecha y con importantísimos valores se rompía. motivo por el que decidió dejar de creer, nunca más sería tan fácil de embaucar, nunca más.

Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era prometerse que jamás caería tan bajo y que nunca desilusionaría a nadie, ella sería una mujer justa y leal y en parte se lo debería a él, por hacerle ver que el mundo era la mierda que ella no quería asumir que era.

Ahora entendía también el porqué de su poco temor a arriesgarse sirviendo a Voldemort, no temía porque era uno de ellos, claro, como pudo ser tan ingenua y sin pensar más se marchó de ahí al lago, necesitaba desahogarse, sola como siempre, pero necesitaba hacerlo.

- Ron no estaba tan lejos de la verdad como creía. – suspiró.

**Nunca quise llegar a ser**

**alguien como él,**

**tan seguro**

**de llegar a vivir cada día**

**como si fuera el último.**

**

* * *

**

Mientras Draco y Snape seguían discutiendo.

- Si puedo! Yo no tengo miedo a matar!

- Eso está por verse – repuso Snape jugando con la mente del joven, ya le había sacado que tenía que matar y el estúpido no se había dado ni cuenta. – Creo que no matarías ni a una asquerosa sangre-sucia.

- Por favor, lo haría aunque tuviese los ojos vendados, además mi misión es mucho más que eso, él es un sangre pura y una persona de mucha importancia. – Sólo cuando terminó de decirlo comprendió lo que Snape le estaba haciendo.  
Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

Snape escuchó pasos y a alguien llorar afuera¿Quién osaba oír e interrumpir en la discusión?, abrió la puerta sacando el hechizo que le había impuesto, pero solo pudo ver la sombra de una mujer descender por las escaleras y sabía perfectamente a quién correspondía. Cuando se volvió para seguir discutiendo con el rubio éste ya no estaba, había huido.

De pronto eso ya no le importó, Hermione había oído y había llorado ¿Qué puede significar eso?, tendría que hablar con ella y explicarle todo, ni siquiera entendía porqué, pero no podía permitir que ella también le dejara, había desarrollado este último año una adicción a su eterna defensora, el lo sabía, siempre estaba atento a oír su voz aunque ella no se enterase, y así había ido dedicando cada vez mas tiempo a pensar en ella, pero como toda adicción, cuando quiso dejarla se le hizo imposible, ya estaba hecho, estaba interesado en una niña de 16 años, pero no cualquiera, la chica mas bella e inteligente que a su parecer había pisado hogwarts, la pregunta era ¿Desde cuando ya no era Granger¿Desde cuando había asumido que la quería¿De verdad le importaba tanto?

Y la respuesta no se hizo esperar:

- Sí.

Dormir fue imposible para ambos, él sabía que la había perdido y ella odiaba haber creído en él.

* * *

El amanecer los sacó de sus pensamientos y paradójicamente ambos maldijeron por primera vez en ese año el que la clase fuera a primera hora, no querían verse, no aún. 

**Estaba seguro de que lo sabía.**

Hermione no tomó el primer puesto, para sorpresa de todos y en realidad tan solo entrar al aula sintió unos irreprimibles deseos de llorar nuevamente, sentía que si alguien la tocaba rompería en llanto y Luna fue la que tuvo la maravillosa idea de hacerlo, al verla fue a saludarla y al abrazarla sintió como la chica se aferraba a ella y lloraba dándole pequeños golpecitos como culpándola de no dejarle ser fuerte.

Minutos interminables fueron para hermione aquellos en que lloró, sabía que muchos la observeban, pero era necesario.

El profesor entró como de costumbre cuando se encontró con lo que llamó "La escena de Granger" y la envió a tomar un aire un momento pero debía volver pronto si quería alcanzar a hacer la poción del día porque no por tener las mas altas calificaciones le brindaría facilidades (aunque la verdad era que no se atrevía a permitirle no volver al aula, antes de retirarse quería estar seguro de que estaba bien, sabía que era por él, lo sabía. )

- Granger, detenga su escena y vaya un momento fuera, regrese rápido.

Y aunque le dolió tratarla así, dolió mucho mas la mirada que ella le dedicó, tenía los ojos rojos inyectados de ¿furia¿dolor¿desilusión¿era realmente por él que estaba así¿ o en realidad el quería creer que le importaba un poco?. Lo mas probable es que no tuviera nada que ver con él y sintió lástima de si mismo, una joven como ella jamás lloraría por un hombre como él, un viejo como él.

La joven se retiró y no volvió a aparecer durante el día.

Snape daba vueltas por su habitación y pensó que la única excusa que tenía para verificar su estado era su no regreso a clases. ¡ Podía castigarla por ello ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?. Tomó una pluma y escribió con prolija caligrafía:

**Srta Granger:**

**La presente nota tiene como finalidad informarle que deberá cumplir un castigo el día de hoy a las 22:00 horas por no cumplir la orden de un profesor, en el caso, la mía. Usted fue informada de que debía volver al aula y no lo hizo.**

**P.D: Ni se le ocurra no venir.**

**Severus Snape.**

La castaña se sorprendió al sobrevolarle una lechuza negra con una nota para ella, sin agregar que eran las 21:00 horas, se supone que el correo se entrega en la mañana. Tomó el sobre y el ave se marchó. Sujetó el sobre y tras leer la nota se lamentó verdaderamente, cuanto deseó poder estar castigada con él, pero ahora, nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera era capáz de odiarle., era tan patético.

Tenía una hora para estar lista, debía ser rápida, tomó una ducha de veinte minutos y se cambió de ropa, luego releyó la carta y aunque no quería, la apretó contra su pecho, a pesar de todo, el amor no se iba, seguía deseando estar con él. Era realmente tonta, o eso pensaba ella al menos.

Caminó lentamente hacia las mazmorras y llegó con cinco minutos de anticipación, igualmente golpeó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**¿y que tal les pareció?**

**Porfa, porfa, porfa, compadezcanse de mí y déjenme algún reviews si?  
porfavor, todos son muy importantes para mí.. n.n**

**P.D: Publicaré en los otros ffs el día viernes n.n cuídence!**

**QUE TENGAN UN MARAVILLOSO DÍA!**


	2. 2 Capítulo

**Hola mis queridas lectoras/es  
Primero que nada debo pedirles perdón por mi tardanza.. pero me he pasado toda mi primera semana de vacaciones de invierno  
recuperando horas de sueño... y actualizando en mis ffs que no dejan de ser 5 en proceso... y bueno alguno tenía que quedar para el final nu?  
Disculpen nuevamente, también quiero agradecerles a todos qienes me dejaron reviews y me leyeron y a todos quienes sigan haciéndolo n.n  
Los re-quiero n.n , quisiera pedirles tb que sigan dejando reviews si?  
Es que en serio, sin ellos nu funciono...  
Bueno.. no mas palabras.. a lo que vinieron nu?  
A leer el segundo chap, un beso con todo el corazón!!!**

* * *

**En el cap anterior...**

Snape daba vueltas por su habitación y pensó que la única excusa que tenía para verificar su estado era su no regreso a clases. ¡ Podía castigarla por ello ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?. Tomó una pluma y escribió con prolija caligrafía:

**Srta Granger:**

**La presente nota tiene como finalidad informarle que deberá cumplir un castigo el día de hoy a las 22:00 horas por no cumplir la orden de un profesor, en el caso, la mía. Usted fue informada de que debía volver al aula y no lo hizo.**

**P.D: Ni se le ocurra no venir.**

**Severus Snape.**

La castaña se sorprendió al sobrevolarle una lechuza negra con una nota para ella, sin agregar que eran las 21:00 horas, se supone que el correo se entrega en la mañana. Tomó el sobre y el ave se marchó. Sujetó el sobre y tras leer la nota se lamentó verdaderamente, cuanto deseó poder estar castigada con él, pero ahora, nada tenía sentido, ni siquiera era capáz de odiarle., era tan patético.

Tenía una hora para estar lista, debía ser rápida, tomó una ducha de veinte minutos y se cambió de ropa, luego releyó la carta y aunque no quería, la apretó contra su pecho, a pesar de todo, el amor no se iba, seguía deseando estar con él. Era realmente tonta, o eso pensaba ella al menos.

Caminó lentamente hacia las mazmorras y llegó con cinco minutos de anticipación, igualmente golpeó, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

* * *

**Capítulo dos**

Tomé la manilla de la puerta y lentamente la giré temiendo encontrarme con su imagen.

Lo primero que distinguí fue el fuego de la chimenea, luego.,luego le vi a él.

- Profesor

- Srta. Granger, siempre tan puntual. Creo que la única alumna que llegaría con anticipación a un castigo.

H : Creo que sonreí, aunque estaba frustrada por lo averiguado recientemente no podía dejar de acelerárseme el corazón. Odio ser así¿Porqué no puedo simplemente expulsarlo de mi vida?¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en él?

- Bueno, a lo que vino.

- ¿Cuál será mi castigo?

- ¿Su castigo?. Pues permítame serle sincero no le he llamado realmente por eso.

S: Pero¿Qué es lo que me sucede¿Puede una simple niña de 16 años hacerme sentir así?  
Por favor Severus, sabes que no es ni simple ni una niña.

- Tome asiento, necesito hablar con usted.

- Profesor…

- Srta. Granger. Quisiera hablar con usted acerca de ciertos temas. Primero que nada no me parece apropiado que oiga mis conversaciones privadas.

Hermione estaba en shock¿Cómo lo sabía?

- Bueno, puedo notar por su silencio que estoy en lo cierto.

- Profesor debe saber que no fue intencional, yo iba caminando y oí voces, como prefecta que soy esperaba encontrarme con una escena totalmente diferente, por eso cuando supe que era usted me marché de inmediato – tarjiversó un poco la joven.

- ¿Está segura de que se marchó de inmediato y no se quedó a oír nada indebido?

- Sí señor – respondió mirando un cuadro del muro.

- Mientes – contestó arrastrando la última sílaba.

- No señor no miento. No sé de que está hablando.

- Maldita sea no me mientas tu también hermione!, tú no puedes mentir! Tú no!. – respondió fuera de sí.

- Señor.,yo… Está bien profesor, es verdad lo oí! Sé que no es quien creí que era!!, sé que todo era mentira, sé que no forma parte de la orden, digo, con las intenciones que todos creen, imagino también que ha estado pasando durante años información a Voldemort acerca de nosotros, por su culpa harry es ahora vulnerable y aún no lo sabe, sé que es un maldito traidor a la causa! Sé que está de parte de él!! Sé que se ha estado riendo de nosotros todos estos años y lo peor es que yo siempre le defendí profesor. ¿Tiene idea de lo difícil que puede llegar a ser para el resto que alguien crea en usted¿Tiene idea de lo que me costó que por lo menos no desconfiaran de usted a cada paso suyo¿Tiene idea de todo lo que creí de usted¿Para qué¿Qué gané¿Sabe? No pienso volver a creer en nadie mas en toda mi maldita vida que gracias a usted dudo que sea muy larga.  
Siento ira por usted, deseo que muera de la peor forma posible y ojalá sea su preciado amigo voldemort quien nos haga el favor!!  
¿Sabe? Yo le admiraba maldita sea! Pero ahora juro que nunca caeré tan bajo como usted, yo quiero otra cosa para mi vida, yo quiero verdad, honestidad, quiero algo mucho mas allá de lo que usted es capáz de ver, quiero amistad, lucha, sueños, metas, lealtad, amor…  
¿Tiene idea de algo de lo que le estoy diciendo?  
No, no la tiene porque usted no es más que un desgraciado.  
Púdrase Snape. – finalizó la chica desahogándose y girándose para retirarse.

- Mi turno.

- ¿Qué?

- Mi turno granger. ¿Cree usted que es fácil llevar la vida que llevo¿Cree que es fácil jugar al doble bando? No puedo hacer que usted vuelva a creer en mí, aún así no sé porqué pero no puedo permitir que usted se retire de este despacho con una idea errónea de mí, mi lealtad está con Dubmbledore

- Por favor, su lealtad… ni siquiera sabe que es eso, no me haga reír

- Déjeme seguir granger – dijo amenazadoramente - ¿Sabes usted lo que es ser torturada por sus ideales? No, no lo sabe es aún una niña. ¿Sabe lo que es entregar toda su vida para una causa y renunciar a todo cuanto pudo tener? No, tampoco tiene idea. ¿Acaso cree que porque se ha leído media biblioteca sabe de la vida? Lo que haces es engañarte pequeña ignorante. No tienes idea de lo que hay ahí afuera y realmente no tendrías porqué, por eso he sacrificado mi vida, para que muchas otras personas puedan tener la suya ajena a todo cuanto yo conozco. ¿Sabe algo acerca de la vida realmente granger¿O toda su persona la puedo encontrar en tomos de la biblioteca¿Existes realmente o sólo eres una recopilación de los textos del colegio¿Quién te crees para opinar sobre mi vida si ni siquiera tienes una? Hermione Granger que lejos estás de la verdad.

- Profesor, puede que no tenga un gran conocimiento sobre la vida, pero no tiene derecho a hablarme así

- Ni tú a mí.

- Mire ¿sabe que? Nada de lo que diga me interesa, yo no vine a hacer vida social con usted, así que ya sabe si me pone el castigo me quedo a cumplirlo si no me voy de inmediato, no pienso perder mi tiempo con usted.

- Granger, cuida tus palabras

- Jaja, no me haga reír profesor ¿Qué hará¿Se lo dirá a voldemort en su reporte de la semana? Haga lo que quiera, lo único que sé profesor es que llegará el día en que se arrepentirá de ser quién es, llegará el día que pagará por quienes ha dañado y ese día yo estaré alto para reírme de usted en su cara.

La joven simplemente se marchó.

**Esto no era para mí  
y quise mucho más,  
más allá de lo que alcanza la vista.  
Por eso juré que  
nunca llegaría a ser alguien como él.**

El hombre ya sólo en la habitación se dejó caer en la butaca, no era eso lo que tenía planeado que sucediera, ella había sido tan dura con él, definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que era vivir sólo un día como Severus Snape y no tenía idea de lo que era que la persona que quieres te diga lo que ella dijo.

Fue un tonto cuando creyó que había llorado por él, había perdido su tiempo y aún así no se podía sentir normal, se sentía horrible, una basura, dentro de todo tenía bastante razón, era natural que le odiara.

¿Pero era natural que después de todo el tuviera un nudo en la garganta porque ella ya no confiaba en él?

* * *

PDV Hermione 

No es posible, como pude decirle todo eso, inevitablemente comencé a llorar, tenía razón y lo sabía, su vida había sido horrible, siempre usé eso como argumento en su defensa y ahora ya estaba todo terminado.

El me cree una niña, perfecto, le demostraré que cuando salga ahí afuera triunfaré y le haré pagar por todo el daño que le hizo a harry traicionándonos de ese modo.

¿Pero porqué no puedo odiarle por completo? Una parte de mí desea que nada de esto sea verdad, que en realidad esté de nuestro lado, porque la verdad es que pase lo que pasé, nunca podría disfrutar de verle mal.

Porque en el fondo, sé que nuestras vidas e ideales nos separan, pero los sentimientos nos unen.

Perfecto, hablo como si él sintiese algo por mí, me dejó bien claro que no es así.

No importa, ya nada importa…

Sólo ganar esta batalla.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es el segundo chap!!!! n.n  
Espero que les haya gustado n.n.  
Nu se olviden de dejarme un review si?  
Aunque sea una carita feliz o una triste en su defecto u.u  
Pero necesito saber que les parece... n.n**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS**

**Covi : Hola ninia!!! primeor que nada muchas gracias por leer, espero que perdones mi tardanza u.u  
Con respecto a tu review, no creo que ahora hayas querido ver lo que pasaba en la mazmorra u.u pero ten  
fé que se supone que algún día mejorará si? n.n cuídate mucho ninia y gracias por tu apoyo!!!**

**Lavampialis : Hola!!! muchas pero muchas gracias por leer, disculpa la tardanza u.u.  
También muchas gracias por el apoyo que me entregaste en tu review n.n y perdón nuevamente por  
todo el tiempo que te hice esperar, ojalá aún sigas dispuesta a seguir el ff n.n  
y bueno que no te desilucione el nuevo trozo... Cuídate mucho si? y gracias nuevamete. n.n**

**Sucubus : Hola!!! muchas gracias por leerme primero que nada, también claro gracias por el review y tu apoyo  
Aish que te puedo decir.. mira como te lo pago.. vengo a publicar al tiempo después, espero  
no haber perdido tu interés en el ff... estaré atenta por tu review si? perdón nuevamente u.u  
ojalá te guste n.n Un beso con todo el corazón!!!!!**

**Amsp14 : Hola!! n.n Primero que nada muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme el review con tu apoyo n.n  
espero no desilucionarte con el nuevo trozo y debo pedirte perdón por mi tardanza u.u  
estaré atenta por un nuevo review tuyo si? ojalá nu me odies por la demora Cuídate mucho!.**

**ANGELFEAR : Hola!!! Primero que nada muchas gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste el ff.. n.n sólo espero  
que perdones mi tardanza u.u , gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y ojalá gustes del nuevo trozo  
n.n cuídate mucho!!!!**

**Oli95 : Hola!! pues primero que nada muchas gracias por leer y por el review n.n con respecto a éste, pues sí  
es un severus hermione... nu me quedó claro si e agrada o disgusta la idea... espero que no sea lo  
segundo u.u ojalá te guste el nuevo trozo n.n estaré atenta por tu respuesta eh? me quedé intrigada  
con respecto a tu opinión sobre los sev/herm. Cuídate mucho!!!!**

**Black lady : Hola!!!! Muchas gracias por leerme primero que nada, también por tu review y por tu ánimo n.n  
me alegra mucho que sea de tu agrado n.n espero aún te acuerdes de que iba el ff considerando mi  
tardanza u.u, ojalá te guste el nuevo trozo.. cuídate mucho si? estaré atenta por un nuevo  
review tuyo n.n**

**Yedra phoenix : Hola!!!!! ninia n.n asuuu perd´n por la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer y el review n.n  
siempre estás apoyándome y mira como te retribuyo.. demorándome un siglo en actualizar  
u.u , otra lectora que se suicidará al ver lo que he hecho con el encuentro de los dos u.u  
xD espero que al menos te guste.. ia sabes, estaré al tanto por tu review si?? ojalá nu me  
odies mucho. Un beso con todo el corazón!!**

**Alex Black Lupin : Hola!!! primero que nada muchas gracias por leer y por el comentario!!! n.n espero que no te  
desilucione lo que he hecho con el encuentro de estos dos u.u pero es necesario u.u  
ojalá recuerdes de que iba la historia, con lo que he tardado debes odiarme u.u  
espero tener la suerte de ver otro review tuyo si? saber que te pareció.. etc.. n.n  
Cuídate!**

**Laura : Hola!!! primero que nada muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y mas aún de dejarme un review n.n  
Ojalá el nuevo trozo sea de tu agrado y disculpes mi tardanza u.u soy un fraude a veces u.u  
Te gusta dream tb?? para mí e smi grupo favorito... no me canso de escuchar todos y cada uno de sus temas  
n.n Estaré al tanto por un nuevo review tuyo eh? Cuídate mucho!!!**

**HoneyBeeM : Hola!! muchas gracias por leerme y mas aún por dejarme un review n.n , gracias n.n  
que genial que la pareja sea de tu agrado!!!! suele suceder que las parejas raras ( ya no tan rara xD )  
no tengan mucho agrado entre los lectores... espero no te haya perdido con mi demora pero he estado  
horriblemente atareada, comencé el ff en mala época, éopca de exámenes y bueno se me ha  
complicado un poco continuarlo con rapidez u.u ojalá te guste el nuevo chap n.n  
Cuídate mucho si? y estaré al tanto de tu review para saber tu opinión n.n**

**Narcisa Snape : Hola!!! ninia n.n muchas gracias por leerme, como siempre, y gracias por tu review n.n  
asú.. me pids que continúe y aquí estoy como con una era de retraso pero aquí estoy u.u  
espero perdones mi tardanza u.u soy un fraude u.u ojalá gustes del nuevo trozo n.n  
y ia sabes, estaré esperando tu review!! n.n Un beso con todo el corazón!**

**KazumiShiunsai : Hola!!! primero que nada muchas gracias por leer, pero aún mas por dejarme un review  
Me alegra mucho que el ff sea de tu agrado n.n ojalá este nuevo trozo también lo sea  
aunque haya tardado un siglo u.u estaré al tanto de tu review para saber que tal si?  
espero que nu me odies mucho por mi tardanza u.u Cuídate!!!**

**Quimera16 : Hola ninia!!! muchas gracias por leerme y por tu review n.n como siempre me apoias n.n  
xD tu review me ha causado mucha risa xD en realidad nu puedo asesinar a los lectores que nu  
me postean.. xD pero muchas gracias por el apoyo xD n.n  
quien sabe si un día salimos a cazar lectora que no postean xD espero nu me odies por tardar tantu u.u  
sabes que estaré al pendiente de tu review cierto? por cierto el otro día me llevé una grata sorpresa  
con tu remus/hermione.. espero que actualices pronto tb eh? que me tienes enganchadísima  
de ambos ffs xD Un beso con todo el corazón!!**

**LECTORES QUE NU POSTEAN : Muchas gracias a ustedes tb, sé que existen debido a los stats..y aunque no les niego  
que me encantaría que me dejara un review ( porfa si?? n.n ) seles aprecia  
igualmente el hecho de que me lean siendo que podrían estar haciendo  
cualquier otra cosa mejor u.u Muchas gracias a ustedes tb Cuídense mucho!.**

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias a todos y porfa nu olvides dejar un review si?

Aunque sea una carita feliz o una triste en su defecto u.u  
Un beso con todo el corazón!!!!


End file.
